


Hiro's Birthday

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged Up!Hiro, Incest, M/M, bondage kink mentioned, slight biting kink, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Hiro’s 19th birthday and he is NOT excited at all. It’s always the same boring thing, yet maybe his big brother will shake it up this year and give Hiro the present that he’s been craving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of the porn I wrote in school! See, I didn’t finish and I REALLY want to finish it in school for some twisted reason. So enjoy this part one and be ready for part two! (that one has the real smutty part!!)

Today is the day that I’ve been  _dreading_  for the past 364 days… November 7th… My birthday…

It’s not like I’m not excited for a celebration, but Aunt Cass and Tadashi do the same thing EVERY year! First they ‘surprise’ me with my favorite breakfast (pancakes). Then they take me to the hardware store and let me buy anything I want. Then Aunt Cass would ‘surprise’ me against with a small party.

Sam thing every year… Yet this year is a bit different. Tadashi and I aren’t brothers anymore… We’ve become boyfriends! Apparently he wanted to wait until I was 18 to ask me out, so it’s been a year. We’ve only touched and pleasured over the clothes, but never have gone all the way… until today. Today is the day I want to finally connect with my big brother.

And when I say big brother, I mean BIG brother. He is very nice… very gifted for a boy his age, well from what I’ve felt.

The challenging part in my plan is to get Tadashi to agree. I’ve been dropping hints and everything for the past few months. He doesn’t want to take my anal virginity yet, even though I’ve told him that I want him. I do plan on being submissive to my brother because nothing is more sexy than seeing him hover over me and giving me commands. I guess it’s just a kink of mine.

I’ve always wanted to be restrained and teased until I am begging for my partner to take me. Just something about someone having complete control over me sends those pleasurable tingles to my groin. Yet an even better thought is Tadashi taking me to his apartment and tying me to his bed and having his way with my more than willing body!

"Hiro, are you awake?" I heard Aunt Cass yell from the kitchen.  
I groaned as I rolled onto my stomach seriously dreading today. 

"Yeah, just let me get dressed!" I hollered back at her.

I sat up and looked around my somewhat empty room. Tadashi moved out when he was 23, but I still visit him constantly. We have sleepovers once every week and visits about everyday. I was completely heart broken when he decided to move out, but I do understand that he needs his space.

I rolled out of bed and lazily threw on a shirt to cover my extremely thin frame. Then as I descended down the stairs, I fell. Today is starting off to be shitty…

"Sweetie, are you alright?" my frazzled aunt asked as she helped me to my feet.

"Yeah," I nodded with a crimson blush of embarrassment spreading across my cheeks

Just as I predicted, the sweet aroma of pancakes filled the air. The scent was already warm indicating that they are freshly made.

Aunt Cass pulled me to the dining room table with a goody smile plastered to her delicate face as she sat me down in my chair. She placed a steaming plate of pancaked in front of me, so excited she nearly shoved them in my face. Once I took a bite, Aunt Cass sat across from my and let me breath some of my own air.

"Well, if it isn’t the birthday boy?" I turned around to see me lover standing in the middle of the living room.

"Ah, Tadashi!" Aunt Cass smiled, "You’re just in time for some breakfast! Here, sit and I’ll make more."

Even if Tadashi didn’t want to eat, he had no choice. Aunt Cass won’t take ‘no’ as an answer when it comes to food.

My sexy big brother sat next to me. His hand slipped onto my lap and squeezed my thigh under the table as a sign of affection. Then his hand slid higher up my leg and grabbed my clothed sex. I jumped slightly as this simulation so early in the morning and Tadashi just ate up my reactions. His hands massaged and rubbed my clothed growing erection. Ah, his teasing feels so good! I was squirming slightly trying to get Tadashi to touch me more.

"Are you alright, Hiro?" Tadashi asked seductively. He ran his fingers lightly over my needy member causing me to buck my hips to get some friction. My face heated up along with the rest of my needy body.

"Tadashi please," I whined in a hushed tone.

Tadashi gave me one last pleasurable squeeze then took his hand back to himself. I groaned at the loss of my pleasure.

"Not now Hiro, I have a surprise for you later," Tadashi whispered gently sending shivers down my spine.

"You tease," I pouted and went back to shoveling the syrup coated pancakes in my mouth. I heard my brother chuckle at my reaction.  
Aunt Cass came back with a plate stacked tall with steaming pancakes fresh off the griddle. I was still trying to undo the problem Tadashi gave me…

After breakfast, Aunt Cass told me to get dressed and ready to go to the hardware store. I ran up to my room with Tadashi trailing behind me. Right when we closed the door, I was pinned to my bed by my brother. His lips massaged mine as we tasted the lingering syrup residue from breakfast. Tadashi moved his lips to my neck and began to nip and kiss my sensitive skin. He tried not to make any marks because if he did, Aunt Cass would suspect something. She already questions me when she sees the small bite marks littering my chest and back. I just tell her that it’s dirt, but I’m not sure if I can keep up the lie for much longer. Oh shit! Aunt Cass is waiting!

"Tadashi," I gasped at the feeling of his perfect teeth running down my neck, "A-Aunt Cass is waiting."

"Mm, you’re right little brother," he sighed, "We’ll continue this later."

Tadashi rolled off of me. I wish we could have stayed like that forever. I love the soothing sensation of Tadashi’s body heat warming me. It’s like a big hug after a tough day.

I put on a red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Tadashi really enjoyed to see me in those jeans. The denim fabric clings tightly to my full thighs and butt. They show off the curves of my hips and my delicate figure. I love how Tadashi’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he saw me.

"Like what you see?" I wiggled my hips at my brother and his jaw hit the floor.

I giggled as I mounted my brother placing my clothes crotch in his face causing him to open his mouth more trying to simulate me. It was working… I felt myself get excited. His teeth scraping against my jeans sent vibrations to my dick. I bit my lips and bucked my hips slightly into Tadashi’s hot mouth. I rocked my hips at the same time to increase the sensual sensation growing within me. A slight moan escaped my lips as I felt closer to climax.

"Hiro, Tadashi! You boys done?" my _cock block_  aunt called.

Tadashi and I froze trying to not make a sound. I slowly swung one leg off of him and cautiously placed my feet on the ground as if it was made of glass.

"We better go downstairs," my brother said.

"I know," I sighed in disappointment. Tadashi sat up and ran his fingers through my messy black hair.

"Remember, I have a surprise for you later," he smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Right," I faked a smile to mask my disappointment.

We piled into Aunt Cass’s car for our adventure to the San Fransokyo Hardware Store. I would drive, but I don’t have my licenses… I never really bothered to get one since everything is in walking distance plus there is public transportation.

Once we get to the hardware store, I saw the manager’s dull eyes come to life.

"Oh Hiro," he smiled as he ran to me, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Mr. Takano," I smiled back politely. The chubby man pulled me into a tight hug nearly crushing me.

Mr. Takano has always had this crush on my. He always gives me discounts and he is always there to help me. He flirts with me and he constantly makes excuses to touch me… I don’t like him, but with Tadashi here, I know I’m safe.

After that uncomfortably long hug, Tadashi and I went to buy a new screwdriver. Mine is too old and rusty to use.

Ugh… next is the party…

"Well Hiro, I know you were expecting a surprise," Aunt Cass giggled as we got into the minivan, "But your brother wants to do something with you. So I’m going to drop you off at his apartment."

My heart began to flutter in my chest at the devil smile Tadashi’s lips curled into. He really has something BIG planned… And I cant wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s hard to write smut in school… but yeah, here it is!! enjoy… I don’t know, I’m bored…


End file.
